freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Five Nights at Lord Whirus's: The Final Chapter
Después de los catastroficos eventos de FNaHSP Sister Location, Jack ha muerto junto a Chaos, y Mike ha decidio dejar abandonada la empresa de una vez por todas pero un chico iba a interesarse en aquella atracción y reconstruirla para beneficio propio... 5 diás después de la muerte de Jack: Leonardo (caminando por las calles) : Buscare algo interesante para beneficiarme Mike (mirando a Leonardo): Buscas algo interesante? Leonardo: Si señor, busco algo para beneficio propio y de mi hermana Mike (dudoso): Tengo una atracción o mejor dicho tenia pero lo abandone por la muerte de un amigo Leonardo: Lo siento mucho señor, pero porque la abandono? Mike: Porque se que el siempre volvera y nunca se cansara de su proposito ahora solo quedo yo, el ya no esta Leonardo: Puedo tener la compañia para mi? Mike: Claro Leonardo: Gracias por la compañia señor Mike: Ten suerte Leonardo (regresando a su casa): Gracias de nuevo Mike: Y verifica sino hay otro más de ellos oculto en los escombros Leonardo: Ya he llegado hermana Isabel: Hola, lograste encontrar una atraccion? Leonardo: Si, cuando la reconstruya te llevare a verla Isabel(emocionada): Siii Leonardo: Ve a dormir pronto llegara el día 3 diás después de la reconstruccion... Leonardo: Bien hermana ve a explorar el lugar yo continuare dando ordenes a los trabajadores Isabel camina por la reconstruida atraccion y mira al fondo una cabeza de un oso Isabel(mirando la cabeza de freddy/shadic): Que es eso? Isabel(colocandose la cabeza): Soy un oso jeje Shadow Shadic aparece y se mete a la mente de isabel Isabel(cayendo al suelo): Ayyy, que fue eso? Isabel(quitandose la cabeza): Maldita cabeza de oso Shadow Spiderlucas: Todo esta maldito Isabel: Quien dijo eso? Shadow Spiderlucas: Yo... Isabel(asustada): Quien!? Shadow Spiderlucas: No puedes escucharme porque soy una sombra, mi cuerpo esta destruido Isabel(corriendo hacia su casa): Yo me voy de aqui!!! Shadow Spiderlucas(riendose):Disfruta tu pesadilla eterna Isabel(en su dormitorio): Mi hermano no llega, voy a descansar Isabel(en una pesadilla): Woa tengo una linterna Isabel(escuchando movimientos y garrasos): Quien esta ahi!? Nightmare Shadic: Una pesadilla Isabel(alumbrando una puerta): Cual es tu nombre!? Nightmare Shadic: Shadic Isabel(asustada): Pos ven y muestrate! Nightmare Shadic(aparece cerca de Isabel): Aqui me tienes Isabel(asustada): Eres un monstruo! Nightmare Shadic: No soy un monstruo, soy tu pesadilla Isabel(aterrada): Por favor no me mates Nightmare Shadic: No te matare si me revelas que esta haciendo Leonardo!? Isabel(con mucho miedo): Esta reconstruyendo tu atraccion Nightmare Shadic: Con que el hace eso? Isabel(intentando calmarse): Si... Isabel: Podrias decirme como entraste a mi mente!? si cuando te vi solo eras una cabeza vacia Nightmare Shadic: Cuando fui destruido mi cuerpo murio pero no mi espiritu y espero al primero que lo use para poseerlo Isabel: Y que quieres de mi? Nightmare Shadic: Te voy a revelar algo cada noche que nos veamos ok? Isabel: Ok Nightmare Shadic: Como tu primera noche, voy a revelarte que yo fui el primer animatronico creado pero no tenia cabeza en eso descubrieron la cabeza del caotico Freddy entonces colocaron su cabeza en mi y comenze su legado ahora si debo morir dejare tambien un legado que nos recordara eternamente Isabel: Mi hermano me conto de eso, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fue un lugar donde los niños tenian felicidad infinita pero de noche los animatronicos cobraban vida fueron 30 años de terror para esa epóca pero ya encontraron la paz hay rumores de que un animatronico o 2 siguen vagabundeando por las ciudades Nightmare Shadic: Ennard y Springtrap Isabel: Si, son provenientes de Fazbear Fright y Circus Baby Pizza World Nightmare Shadic: Asi que siguen vivos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que el mismo Freddy Fazbear sigue vivo y esta en mi cabeza Isabel: Van a ser las 6:00 am Nightmare Shadic: Nos volveremos a ver Isabel: Si Shadow Spiderlucas se mete en la mente de Isabel antes de que despierte Nightmare Spiderlucas: Ahora tendras una pesadilla que te cazara... Isabel(despertando): Debo ir a Shadic's Leonardo(despertando): Eres tu Isabel que haces aqui? Isabel: Vengo a pasear Leonardo: Faltan pocos dias para que esto este en servicio Isabel: Ok Isabel va caminando y encuentra cabezas entre ellas Meyliiin y Agente Anonit: Veo que buscas a ellos no? Isabel: Eh, si Anonit: No deberias estar aqui niña, no sabes en que te estas metiendo Isabel: Solo busco la historia de esta compañia Anonit: Pues yo te la contare según yo he visto Isabel: Cuentame Anonit: Yo fui creado para estar con ellos cantando pero los que me crearon dijieron que tenia una falla y por eso permaneci abandonado en un sotano cuando Chaos fue destruido logre activarme y ahora estoy sin proposito aqui Isabel: Pero porque te desactivaron? Anonit: Según ellos un empleado me añadio más I.A avanzada de la que debia tener y por eso creyeron que escaparia como el tal Ennard de Circus Baby's Isabel: Y ahora que vas a hacer? Anonit: Vigilar el lugar y protegerlo si veo a Shadic le informare sobre los invasores que vienen Isabel: Suerte Isabel caminando más profundo de la atraccion y encuentra 3 animatronicos desactivados y activa uno de ellos Rodri-14: Quien eres tu? Isabel: Soy isabel que haces aqui? Rodri-14: No me acuerdo la ultima vez que he estado aqui segun yo era que caminaba por el lugar hasta que alguien me atrapo y toda mi vista se nublo Isabel: Bueno volvere mañana porque no encuentro algo suficiententemente fuera de lo normal para averiguar Rodri-14: Suerte Kian: Buena imitacion Rodri-14: Continuamos con el plan Kian: Espera unos dias después que este en servicio esto Nightmare Shadic: Procedere a revelarte algo mientras te defiendes de una nueva pesadilla Isabel: Cual pesadilla? Nightmare Spiderlucas: Yo Nightmare Shadic: Unos diás después de que haya sido creado los animatronicos solo obedecian ordenes pero yo no obedecia sino mandaba entonces tambien quise que tengan emociones y sentimientos modificando su I.A para después ayudarlos a manejarlas pero adquirieron odio al igual que yo por eso empezamos a matarlos, pero siempre habia uno responsable Jack, siempre no se daba cuenta cuando nuestro difunto asesino nos mataba pero eso ya cambio porque el tambien esta muerto Nightmare Spiderlucas: Solo te puedo decir, que por varios intentos lo hemos logrado pero matar se quedo como un hobby mio y ahora me gusta ver gente morir sobre todo guardias de seguridad Isabel: Porque? Nightmare Spiderlucas: Despierta Mientras tanto en la reconstruida atraccion: Leonardo: Muy bien trabajare como guardia de seguridad para ver los fallos que hay en esta compañia Empleado: Tambien hay trajes para entretener niños jefe Leonardo: Perfecto, ponte uno y entretenlos Empleado(poniendose un traje de Spiderlucas): Lo hare El empleado disfrazado va hacia donde estan los niños Niños: Yeeehhh Empleado: Aqui esta el sorprendente Spiderlucas! Niños: Queremos jugar con usted! Empleado: Muy bien juguemos a las escondidas el que se esconda bien, gana el juego! Niños(corriendo): Aqui no nos encontrara Isabel(mirando): Otra vez el tonto juego de las escondidas Empleado: Solo trato de entretener niños, adolescente Isabel: Ya se que es tu trabajo pues entonces no deberias ir a buscarlos Empleado: Eh si Isabel: Voy a quedarme a pasar la noche aqui Empleado: Que coincidencia tu hermano tambien va pasarla aqui Isabel: Bueno el hace su trabajo Empleado: Adios Isabel: Bueno voy a dormir aqui Nightmare Shadic: Has llegado a tu tercera noche Nightmare Spiderlucas: Has llegado a la mitad de las noches Nightmare Meyliiin: Y has escapado de nosotros, mediante más avanzes más fea se va a tornar la cosa Isabel: Cuentame lo que sigue mientras me defiendo de las pesadillas Nightmare Shadic: Bueno después de matar a nuestro creador no tenemos proposito pero puedo revelarte que yo se los eventos de Freddy's desde Fredbear's hasta Fazbear's unos 30 años de terror toda una epóca Nightmare Spiderlucas(rompiendo la puerta): No podras escapar para siempre! Isabel(alumbrandolo): Eso lo veremos! Nightmare Shadic: Freddy y yo somos casi la misma persona solo por la cabeza pero el cuerpo es diferente y actitudes. Nightmare Meyliiin: Hora de despertar! Isabel: Voy a ver como hacen su trabajo los empleados Rodri-14: Llego la hora Meta(jalando una palanca): Hora de la version 2.0 de Shadic Shadic 2.0: He despertado Kian: Necesitamos 3 animatronicos para crear a Chaos 2.0 Rodri-14: Somos los 3 ultimos podremos crear a Chaos facilmente Anonit: Y si conmigo se fusionan para hacerlo más fuerte? Meta: Puede ser posible Shadic 2.0: Esperen hasta la quinta noche para fusionarnos Empleado: Muy bien niños, Shadic va a dar su show Empleado 2: Hola niños soy Shadic el erizo! Niños: Te amamos! Isabel: Eh si? Empleado 2: Bueno voy a jugar con ustedes Al inmovil el que se queda quieto como un animatronico gana Niños(quedandose quietos): Listo! Isabel(moviendose secretamente): Tengo que irme de esta sala Shadic 2.0: Hola Isabel Isabel: Shadic? Shadic: Si pero soy mi version 2.0 Isabel: Que quieres que haga? Shadic 2.0: Debes pasar 2 noches aqui pero debes sobrevivir las pesadillas Isabel: No hay más revelaciones? Shadic 2.0: No hay más Isabel(va hacia la sala donde paso la noche): Tendre que pasar 2 dias aqui Mientras tanto en una llamada... Leonardo: El servicio va muy bien Mike: En serio? Leonardo: Si, me da muy buena fama Mike: Con tal de que no ocurra otra catastrofe Leonardo: Cual catastrofe? Mike: Chaos Leonardo: No se quien sera Mike: Escucha, cuidate de el te recomiendo que hagas salir a todos los invitados en el quinto dia de el restaurante Leonardo: Porque? Mike: Presiento que el volvera más fuerte Leonardo: Con tal de que no suceda 2 noches después Kian: Listos para la fusion? Meta: Estoy listo Rodri-14: Hagamos esto antes de que amanesca Anonit: Listo Shadic 2.0: Hora de fusionarnos! Surge una explosion y de ella sale Chaos 2.0 Chaos 2.0: Venganza! Leonardo: Cierren las puertas! Empleado(cerrando las puertas): Listo Leonardo: Tendremos tiempo para el ultimo show Chaos 2.0(golpeando las puertas): Cuando regenere mis fuerzas saldre de aqui! Empleado: Voy a entretenerlos rapido 3 horas después Isabel(despertando): Porque las puertas estan cerradas? Nightmare Shadic(hablando mentalmente): Porque Chaos ha aparecido tienes que escapar rapido Chaos 2.0(rompiendo una puerta): Voy a destruirlo todo! Isabel: Quien eres tu!!? Leonardo: Sigueme Isabel tenemos que salir de aqui Chaos 2.0(abriendo las puertas): No van a escapar con vida! Leonardo y Isabel siguen corriendo mientras que Chaos 2.0 empieza a tomar otra ruta Leonardo: Rayos, Isabel porque te metiste en la zona más lejana a la salida? Isabel: Lo siento es que aqui descubri a Shadic Leonardo: Que!? Isabel: Eso no importa sigue corriendo Leonardo corre 4 salas y logra llegar a la antepenultima sala Leonardo: Has visto a Chaos? Isabel: Por ningun lado? Leonardo(mirando la salida): Ahi esta! Chaos 2.0(apareciendo delante): No tan rapido! Leonardo baja con isabel por debajo de chaos y cierran la puerta de salida Chaos 2.0(alrededor de explosiones): No puede ser! Leonardo: Lo logramos hemos salido de esa atraccion Isabel(sus ojos se ponen azules): Si lo hemos logrado Leonardo(dudoso): Que le paso a tus ojos? Isabel: No lo se 2 meses después Leonardo: Bueno isabel puedo preguntarte algo? Isabel: Que? Leonardo: Que quieres hacer cuando tengas la edad suficiente aunque falta poco para tener tu propia compañia? Isabel(sonriendo): Quiero tener una nueva compañia similar a Freddy's y Shadic's Shadow Shadic aparece detrás de Isabel Shadow Shadic(hablando mentalmente): Pronto las nuevas generaciones conoceran nuestro legado Shadow Freddy: Ellos saberan quienes fuimos y seguiran nuestro camino! Shadow Shadic: Muy pronto Shadow Freddy: Solo esperemos que ella cresca Shadow Shadic y Freddy sonrien El Fin? Categoría:Entradas